Establishing that a particular item of digital media (e.g., photograph, video, etc.) used for biometric security identification is an unadulterated reproduction of a live human face and not a reproduction of a photograph, a three-dimensional (“3D”) representation of a human face, a digital rendering, or an adapted image of a face is an important part of the biometric digital security process that is often referred to as “proof of liveness.” Existing methodologies for establishing proof of liveness typically rely upon active interactions between the subject of the digital media (e.g., the person attempting to access via biometric security identification) and the camera taking the digital media by requiring the subject to perform physical actions (e.g., winking, waving, etc.). Such methodologies are generally capable of trickery or deception, which is often referred to as “spoofing,” by various known and published techniques, and generally require interaction on the part of the subject. Such live interaction, however, may not be feasible due to reluctance on the part of the subject, the time involved in explaining and executing the interaction, or a desire or need to establish liveness without the knowledge or cooperation of the subject. Further, executing an action or movement by a subject can be seen as awkward or embarrassing when performed in public.
Therefore, there is a long-felt but unresolved need for a system or method that permits passive-subject liveness verification in digital media to prevent spoofing and does not require physical movement by the subject.